gimme_a_good_luckfandomcom-20200214-history
Kickstart
Plot After a twisted weekend to catch the Mole.A dear person of someone are leaving the prison,causing a strange love triangle Transcript Flashback Tay:It was you!!Why!!? Nickita:Simple,money.Someone paid to get separated y'all.If wasn't for that blue haired girl and that man-wh*re,i've could pinned on these jerks ... Tay:No way that you'll escape so easy Nickita:Of course,i escaped*jumps off the window* *They looked on the window,and saw her escaping in a helicopter* *few days after* Liz:Guys,i still don't believing in what happened.it's like a sudden change of clime Diego:Pois é...I think it's isn't last time we'll see her,any notice of Virtual Police or of Detective Turing? Lewis:I guess it not,thinking in what happened in these days it's like a worry bang Fran:Gars,have any notice of my girl or in the pink haired guy? Lewis:Nope Liz:Not Diego:Não Liz:Thinking on it,where's others? Ami:*awake and tired*I'm here Liz:Ami?I thought that you was awake early ago Ami:*bad mood*Yeah,i'm tired and what?! I don't have to give you satisfaction*goes to kitchen,making her cereal* Liz:Hmm,have something wrong with her these days,she's always upbeat and energetic Out of the prison bars *on the Heartweller's Penitentiary**Andressa and Pank enters* Pank:Andy,thanks of accompanying me,today it's a great day to me Andressa:You're Welcome,and why today it's a great day to you? Pank:My boyfriend will leaving the penitentiary Andressa:Wow!You will celebrate this day together Pank:Yes! And i want to show him for all our friends Andressa:But they know him,right? Pank:Well,one or two,but i think that i have that guy only in my dreams Andressa;And... Officer Stevens:Name? Pank:Pank Wilson and companion Office Stevens:Right*sees him*Hey,i remember you from Hot Rose,i was Indiana June Pank:Really*remembers*Dude,has any news about that massacre? Office Stevens:*sad*Sorry,but not...They filed the case Pank:*sigh*Okay,and can you search about a man called Taroth? Office Stevens:Oh yes,that tough guy who's your boyfriend,i'll say'em to release him Pank:Thanks *1 hour after* Taroth:*leaving the prison,sees Pank*Pinky!! Pank:Hello,sweet *Taroth runs to Pank and hugs* Taroth:*hugging him*I missed you,so much Pank:Me too!!*they kisses* Andressa:*ahem* Pank:Sorry,can put me down honey*Taroth put him down*Taroth,that's my friend Andressa Taroth:I've heard a lot about you with my Pinky! And sorry for what you and your friends have passed Andressa:No problem...i think.Now let's get on the car,i have a feeling about my Fran Taroth:Okay *back to the downtown* Ami:*angry with breakfast*Damnit of this,Damnit of that... Fran:*enters on the kitchen*Uh...*see her*Hey,what's up girl Ami:Get out Fran:But,i just wanted a glass of *Ami throws a glass on the wall*WHA-!!*she leaves the kitchen* Ami:Get Out!!*backs mumbling* *on the living room* Fran:Jeez,what's wrong with her?She lost what!?Her pride? Liz:*thinking*Well,that's a good answer,remember when Nickita got that kick on her stomatch? Lewis:I remember,and i didn't think that her lost her pride on it Liz:Maybe that hurt not only on the stomatch,also on her pride...You know,she's really serious in that day,almost turning a She-Hulk... Lewis:Instead her turning She-Hulk,she was like Hulk having afraid of Thanos Fran:What we have gonna do now?She with anger on her skin,can be dangerous even for you,Liz Liz:I know right,but,think,Ami,on her training fight,it's be possible rip out the sandbag,and another...If her fighting with someone probably she'll knockout everyone on her vision field Fran:So who's will be that fighter? Lewis:Fighter?Who'll be the insaniest guy to fight against her?*sees Diego going to kitchen*Hey,come BACK!!I don't wanna stay with you on the hospital again! Diego:I just want a glass of water,okay,isn't so dangerous*Ami throws forks and glasses*okay,okay,'ll back '"Falling For Ya"-"Sounds as a bad idea"